


In the Back Room

by RR4901



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Rocket tries something with Carol's pet cat, Goose. Meanwhile, Peter has to do some chores.





	In the Back Room

Quill hated restocking duty. It always meant he was forced to walk up and down the bay, making sure they had enough food, supplies, and medicine for their crazy trips. 

Unfortunately, there was another person they had to accommodate for, Carol and her pet cat, Goose. 

They each ate some of their food supply, Goose being the male cat he was, eating more than his original share. Luckily, Carol was invincible and didn’t really get injured. “One less thing to worry about.” He grunted. 

Quill grunted again, running his hands across the crates. “Ugh, stupid restock. Why can’t Rocket do this?”

Quill though back to an earlier conversation between him and Rocket. “It’s your turn Humie,” he had said. “Besides I’ll be busy all day.” The raccoon walked off after that, leaving Quill with the sucky job. 

He went back, looking closely at a box labeled, ropes and chains. “I guess this is for criminals,” Peter said, writing it down onto the tablet in his hand. He ran his hands against more boxes called, numbing solution, pain meds, two boxes full of anti-hangover pills, and boxes of small bandages. 

“Who knows why we need all this shit,” Peter said, writing each quantity on the tablet. 

He looked at some more boxes and saw some food such as eggs, space fruit, and some nutrient packs for Terrans. 

He wrote them down onto the tablet and heard something around the corner. 

“This’ll make you, almost like me, forever,” a voice said. “Shake your head yes if you want it.”

There was a pause as Peter got closer, and suddenly, there was a loud blast as a weight suddenly fell onto the floor. 

“Rocket,” another voice said. It sounded almost high, masculine, and happy. 

“Nice to meet you,” the voice that was Rocket started, “Goose.”

Peter rounded the corner, and as he did so, he saw Rocket and Goose deep into a passionate kiss. His eyes widened. Never in a million years would he expect Rocket to be kissing anyone, no less another guy. 

Peter was in awestruck as he watched on. He saw Rocket and Goose’s arms wrap around each other, feeling the other’s body. 

“Oh shit,” Peter whispered, watching on. He felt like a peeping Tom, watching his best friend and a now anthropomorphic cat make out. 

Suddenly, Goose lowered himself down Rocket’s body and Rocket undid his jumpsuit, revealing his furry chest. Goose kissed each of the raccoon’s pecs and lowered himself to his growing cock, his own cock growing between his naked legs.

“You looking to get your mouth filled?” Rocket smiled, petting the side of his head. 

Goose shook his head and licked the underside of Rocket’s member, forcing him to let out a groan. He then smiled and let out some of his tentacles from his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Rocket groaned, rubbing the cat’s head. He began to pant, flinging his head back in ecstasy. “Fuck I love your ability.” 

“That’s not all I can do,” Goose smiled, having more of his tentacles come out of his mouth.

Peter’s eyes widened, thinking that the cat was going to swallow Rocket whole.

“Wait!” Rocket gasped out, “Finish your bj first.” He sat back, letting himself just feel Goose’s mouth on his member.

Goose only smiled, sinking his mouth down onto Rocket’s member, sucking it. He smiled as he heard the raccoon moan above him. He played with his head with his tongue-like organ.

Peter blushed at seeing this. He loved the way Rocket was letting out small gasps, moans and animalistic noises he would never make. “Fuck, Rocket,” He groaned, feeling his own member grow. “Are you always like this in bed?”

Rocket moaned out again, feeling Goose’s tongue around his head. He groaned some more, feeling himself beginning to leak out pre. “You’re going to make me blow, Goose.”

Goose took his mouth off of Rocket and looked up at him. “Good, I’m doing something right.” He smiled again and sank his whole mouth onto his member, sucking, playing and rubbing it. He also moved one of his hands up to Rocket’s balls, messaging and gently squeezing them. 

Suddenly Rocket flung his head back and let out the loudest growl/moan he has ever done. He then came down Goose’s throat, moaning out the other’s name. 

Goose took it all, swallowing every last bit of Rocket’s salty pleasure. 

Rocket released seven shots into Goose’s mouth and sat back, taking off the rest of his clothes once he finished. “So you promised me something?”

Goose smirked and opened his mouth, even more, allowing more of his tentacles to show. 

Rocket smirked taking off the rest of his clothes, revealing his brown fur. “Ahh, shit man, you look hot as fuck.”

Goose blushed, letting his tentacles flow over Rocket’s body. They ran across his chest, abs, armpits, cock, and balls, and finally his little pucker. The tentacles wrapped themselves around Rocket, tightening him up and lifting him into the air. 

Rocket moaned, feeling the tentacles wrap around him. He loved it, feeling like he was under someone else’s control. He just loved Goose. “Goose,” he moaned. 

The cat looked up at him, smiling inside. He turned his head as if to ask, “yes?”

“Tighter,” Rocket moaned out, releasing all his control of his body. 

Goose obliged, tightening his tentacles and licking all over the other’s body. 

Rocket moaned out, feeling one of the tentacles begin to press against his ass. 

Peter blushed, seeing his best friend moan out as he was penetrated. He felt himself begin to grow inside his pants and moved his hands to unzip them.

Rocket, meanwhile, finally felt the tentacle penetrate his ass and he felt himself being stretched out. “Fuck Goose!” He moaned out. 

Goose blushed, “You decide goog.” He moved them around, tasting every inch of Rocket’s body and even began to tease his hole with another inch of his tentacles. 

“Gah!” Rocket gasped out, feeling his hole stretched another inch. He tried to relax his hole enough as he could as he was penetrated again. The tentacles that were wrapped around Rocket’s legs suddenly pulled them forward, opening his ass for another one. 

Goose pressed another one of the tentacles between the other two in his ass and pressed in, stretching Rocket’s ass even more. 

“Fucking hell!” Rocket moaned out, his eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. 

Goose slide and began to rub his cock with his hand and Rocket’s cock with one of his tentacles. 

“Fuck me Goose, oh just fuck me.” Rocket moaned out, much to Peter’s delight. 

Peter’s hand began to go faster upon his dick as he jerked himself off. He moaned out into the room, adoring what he was seeing from the pair in front of him. 

Rocket moaned out once more as he came into the air, his ass squeezing and feeling the thickness of the tentacles in him. Goose joined him, cumming into his paws as he began to let Rocket go. Peter also joined in the cumming, splashing his load onto one of the boxes next to him.

“Fuck, Goose.” Rocket moaned as he touched the floor. He collapsed next to Goose, his gaping ass touching the cold floor. 

“You liked it?” Goose asked, sitting down next to him.

Rocket smiled and kissed the cat, affirming his question. 

Goose kissed back with passion, not fully done with the day. “Can you do something else?”

Rocket smiled at the other, “Like what?”

“Since I tied you up, I was wondering if you could do the same to me?” Goose asked innocently. 

Rocket smiled and got up. He moved through the towers of boxes, narrowly running into Peter, but he escaped behind another one before he was spotted. He looked at one of the boxes saying ropes and chains. He opened it, taking out one of the pairs of rope and closed it back up, walking to Goose with the rope. He went back to Goose and placed the ropes around his wrist. 

Goose smiled at him, feeling himself being tied down by Rocket. “Thinking about getting revenge?” He asked, smiling. 

Rocket smiled, wrapping some rope around Goose’s muzzle to shut him up. “Oh I’ll give you more than revenge,” Rocket smiled, looking at the cat. He was tied up on the ground, his wrists together, hips spread apart revealing his ass, and his arms above his head. “Mmmm you look good like that, Goose.”

Goose blushed, ready and waiting for Rocket to have his way. 

Rocket smiled and smacked the cat’s ass. “You look good back here,” he said, getting down onto his knees. He placed his muzzle between his ass cheeks and began to lube the cat up.

Peter’s member grew again as he saw Rocket bent down, his pucker showing. He wanted to waltz in and take Rocket. He wanted Rocket’s body, he wanted...him. “Fuck it,” Peter muttered, revealing himself to the pair. He ran down to where the pair was and just began to lick Rocket’s pucker. 

Rocket was stunned by the action, he got up, looking behind him. “About time you joined in.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “You knew?” He asked with his mouth full. 

“Of course I fucking knew,” Rocket moaned, getting his ass cleaned. “Now just lube me up and fuck me, Quill.

“With pleasure.” Peter smiled and line up his cock. He inserted it in, moaning at the tightness of his ass. “Good thing Goose helped you out,” He moaned out some more. 

Rocket pulled Goose up and inserted his cock into his ass. 

Goose let out a muffled moan, feeling his ass stretched. 

“It seems only fair I return the favor, babe.” Rocket smiled beginning to thrust into the cat. Only he was also fucking himself as he did that. 

“Fuck Rocky,” Peter moaned, holding down Rocket’s hips. He tried to thrust into the raccoon, only to almost pull himself out. 

Rocket wrapped his hand around Peter’s ass, trying to steady him. “I’ll be doing this ride, Pete.” He then began to thrust in, harder. He fucked himself near the point of release. “Fuck, you two better be getting close.” He moaned, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

“I am,” Peter moaned out, “Your little teasing got me close.” 

Goose affirmed that he was close as well through a muffled moan. 

“Good,” Rocket moaned, hilting Goose one last time and cumming deep within him; he also tightened his own ass, causing Peter to moan. And before Rocket knew it, he felt warm cum inside his ass as Peter came within him. 

Goose let out a muffled groan as he came onto the floor, wetting it with his cum. 

Rocket grabbed a knife and cut the cat free and the three men laid down, each utterly satisfied and tired.

“What do you say I get my pants on,” Peter started, “and carry you out of here.” 

Rocket groaned out in agreeance, getting up to put his clothes on.

Goose just sat there, not knowing what to do. “I don’t have any clothes, only a collar.” 

“I’ll still carry you,” Peter said. He got up and dragged his pants over to where the men were. “You guys good with going to my room for some rest?”

They both nodded again. 

“Good,” he put his pants on and picked Goose up. Meanwhile, Rocket climbed up to his shoulder, all dressed up. 

As they moved up the stairs to the main area, they passed Gamora, who gave Peter a smile and nod. 

Carol walked past too, noticing her cat was different than usual. “What happened to my cat?” She questioned. 

Rocket didn’t respond, only remembering how there was no reverse switch for that. “Speed up, speed up.” He whispered into Peter’s ear, causing him to make a dash for his room, where they each laid down next to each other to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment on what else to do.


End file.
